Buyer Beware
by undapperthought
Summary: Rachel opens a package of Kurt's. Sexiness ensues. Pegging. Slight D/s. Hummelberry smut.


Title: Buyer Beware

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Kurt / Rachel

Spoilers: none

Warnings: pegging, do we warn for that? Slight D/s.

Word Count: ~1800

Summary: Rachel opens a package of Kurt's. Sexiness ensues.

A/N – I don't own Glee or anything related to it. I wish I did. Reviews are loved!

Kurt clicked through the PayPal process with a yawn. It was several hours past his usual bedtime, and he had to get up early in the morning for work. He shut down his laptop and crawled into bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

A week or so later, he'd forgotten about his purchase. Between work and school, he'd had a very stressful day. When he got home, he found a small brown package waiting by the door. Seeing that it was for him, he picked it up and set it on the kitchen counter, not really paying much attention to it. He was always ordering stuff online, so he wasn't quite sure what's inside. He figured it had to be one of the few scarves he'd ordered over the past month that he'd been waiting on.

His stomach rumbled and he decided it was time to start dinner. He rummaged around the cabinet for a while and finally come up with a jar of marinara sauce and some pasta. He figured it was good enough, so he set about filling a pot and putting it on the stove to heat.

The water was just about at a rolling boil when his roommate burst through the door. "What's for dinner?" she asked.

"Hello to you to, Rachel." He said with a sigh. "I'm making spaghetti. Are you hungry?"

"I'm starved," she replied. "Will you make enough for me too?"

Kurt just nodded and dumped the noodles into the water. It was then that Rachel noticed the package on the counter.

"What's in the box?"

"A scarf, I think."

"Oooh, can I open it and see?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, stirring the cooking noodles on the stove.

She opened it carefully but didn't know what to say. "Uh, Kurt? This is most definitely not a scarf."

He looked up from the food he was preparing, wondering what she was talking about. The large spoon he was holding hit the floor and he gasped.

Rachel was holding up a black leather strap-on harness, complete with a very large, very realistically shaped, bright red dildo attached. He suddenly remembered ordering the toy, but he hadn't realized that the harness came with it. "Ohmygod!" he shrieked. "Put that down!"

Rachel can't help but laugh. Kurt's face turned crimson and he stammered, before making a dive to get it away from her. She moved easily out of the way, swinging the leather around on one finger and stroking over the dildo.

She ran into the bathroom with it and locked the door behind her. She took a good look at the harness and figured out how it worked. The whole time Kurt was trying to beat down the door.

She donned the harness over her jeans, adjusting the straps so that it was comfortable. Rachel admired herself in the mirror for a minute, and opened the door to show Kurt.

Kurt was stunned. He had to admit; it looked good on her, and he felt himself growing hard in his pants.

"What do you think?" She asked him quietly, stroking over the false penis where it bobbed between her legs.

"Fuck you," Kurt said with a smirk.

"How about I fuck you instead?" she asked, making the dildo bob obscenely by thrusting her hips into the air.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them.

"Seriously?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. Why not?" she asked. "We're both single. No one has to know you had sex with a girl. I won't tell. Besides, it's not like it would be our first time together."

He opened his mouth to respond, but was stopped by the hiss of a pot boiling over in the kitchen. He moved passed her, picking up a new spoon from the utensil drawer and stirring down the pasta. He killed the flame and turned to Rachel.

"You really think I'm that easy?" he asked, moving closer to her. She backed up until she was flush against the wall.

"Not easy," she shook her head. "Just horny. What's a little pegging between friends, anyway?"

Kurt smiled. "Exactly." He moved in closer, close enough for her to feel his breath on her cheek, and he licked her.

She pushed him away, laughing and wiping away the trail of saliva he left on her skin. "Eww, did you really have to do that?"

"You want to fuck me in the ass, but you can't handle something as simple as my tongue on you?" He crossed his arms in front of himself, feigning indignation.

"I can handle it. Don't think I haven't thought of doing this before. Besides, usually when your tongue is on me, it's somewhere else." She called out, heading for his bed. "Are you coming or not?"

Kurt double checked to make sure everything on the stove was off and followed her. He had to see if she was serious.

She was digging around in his nightstand drawer, looking for something. "Where do you keep your lube?" she asked casually.

"You're serious. You really want to fuck me?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. You're hot, I'd be crazy not to."

"It's on the bed," he said. "under the pillow."

She lifted the pillow and picked up the small bottle, setting it next to the bed. "You have on too many clothes for this to work, you know."

"What about you? Don't you have to take your clothes off for this to work?" he asked, nervous about being naked in front of her again.

"I don't need to be naked. Unless you want me to be." She replied.

"No. That's alright." He swallowed the lump in his throat. Sure, they'd had sex before, but this was different. He'd never bottomed before, for anyone. His only experiences were by himself with his fingers or the small glass plug he bought himself senior year of high school.

He unzipped the vest he was wearing, letting it hang open as he unbuttoned his shirt. They both slid down from his shoulders and caught them before they hit the floor. Setting them carefully on a nearby chair, he took a deep breath and started work on his belt.

"You look good shirtless. I never realized you had such great abs." Rachel encouraged.

"I... uh... thanks."

"Keep going."

When Kurt was finally naked he moved to the bed. She picked up the bottle of lube and handed it to him. "I want to see you get yourself ready for me. Get on your hands and knees."

Kurt felt a twist of lust in his belly at the thought of being ordered around. It was something new. Blaine always let him take charge whenever they had fooled around. He liked this change. He moved into position like she told him.

She could see everything from the angle she was at. She could see how his cock hung, long and thick and hard between his legs. She moved in closer, putting her hands on his cheeks and spreading them. Kurt was blushing so hard she could see it on the back of his neck.

Kurt flicked the cap open on the bottle and poured some of the clear liquid onto his fingers. He closed his eyes and reached back, sliding his fingertips over his hole and tracing around it, before slipping his middle finger in to the first knuckle. He moaned into the pillow.

"Good boy." Rachel said, making him shiver. "Keep going."

He stretched himself enough to add a second finger, grinding back on his hand at the odd angle, and by the third he was begging Rachel to fuck him.

"Not yet. Four fingers, and I will. It's a really big cock, and I know you want it, but you have to be patient. I don't want to hurt you."

Kurt scrunched up his fingers as tight as he could get them and slowly worked them into his ass.

"Rachel, please."

"This will be easier if you are on your back," she said. "Turn over and hold your legs up."

Rachel moved in behind him, letting the dildo drag up over Kurt's balls before sliding the head over his red, slightly swollen hole. She added more lube, stroking down over her new-found cock and let the excess drip down the back of Kurt's thighs. She took hold of the toy at the base, and slowly, she pushed her way into his body.

Kurt groaned, trying to push down faster than Rachel was going but she pulled back whenever he did.

"Touch yourself." She ordered in a shaky breath. The base of the dildo was rubbing the seam of her jeans, pushing against her clit. Every move she made had her nerves sparking.

Kurt took himself in hand and did as he was told, all sense of modesty or embarrassment

gone by now, replaced with a coiling tightness in his balls and the feeling of electricity under his skin.

She fucked into him faster, ignoring the feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her she was going to come. She tilted her pelvis and Kurt screamed.

Rachel immediately stopped. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No! Do it again! Please!" Kurt was a wreck. Sweat had plastered his hair to his forehead and his hand was a blur on his cock.

She fucked into him again, slowly this time, making sure she hit the same spot inside of him repeatedly as she got closer to her own orgasm. He bucked back, making the harness rub forcibly on her clit. Her body tensed, and she came with a groan, still fucking into Kurt.

She heard him moan, and forced her eyes open. She just managed to catch him coming over his fist onto his stomach, and felt another spark of a not-quite orgasm run down her spine. She slowed her pace until Kurt put his clean hand on her hip to stop her.

She slid out of him without saying a word and walked on shaky legs to the bathroom, where she retrieved a washcloth from the cabinet. She wet it with warm water and returned to Kurt. Nudging his legs apart, she began to gently clean away the lube from his body, wincing at how swollen he was. She tossed the washcloth into the open hamper and removed the harness.

"That was incredible." Kurt sat up slowly. He pulled her down to the bed for a deep kiss. "Better than any scarf."

"You'll have to let me know when you finally get some of these scarves." She whispered in his ear. "I have a few ideas for them."

He couldn't help but whimper at the thought.


End file.
